


Best night of my life

by Berepah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berepah/pseuds/Berepah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended fluff that ends not so fluffy because Dean really needs to stop staring at Cas when he's driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best night of my life

“That’s it, Cas.”  
Cas looked up, startled out of his book. “What’s it?”  
Dean gave him that sideways grin, bob head thing he always has going on as he tied the shoe laces on his dress shoes. “You, my friend, are going to have the best night of your life.”  
“Best night of my life, Dean?” He cocked his head, at once curious and a bit cautious.  
“Yep!” He winked. “Come on.” He opened the motel door and beckoned to him with his head.  
Cas sighed and followed like a good soldier.  
Once they had been on the road a few minutes, he turned down the music Dean was currently screaming to. “Where are we going?”  
Dean slid his eyes over and winked. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He reached for the dial, but Cas’s hand stopped him.  
“Dean, no.”  
“You got a problem with Zep?” He looked over.  
“No, I just…” Cas trailed off, not sure why he stopped him. Maybe because they could hear it plenty well as was.  
He felt a hand on his chin and looked up to meet those eyes. “Just what, Cas?”  
He opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance. A blaring noise made them both whip their heads to see two bright lights bearing down on them, them Cas was thrown across the car as Dean jerked the wheel.  
He landed square on Dean’s lap, but before he could blink, he was thrown again to the other side. He felt his head hit several hard things, and is body even more, before they came to a jarring stop.  
He felt his body as if it were far away, not really connected to him. For a second, it almost felt like he were an angel again, like he had never lost his grace and it was all just a bad dream. He almost smiled, but then he heard the gurgled cough, the moan. Cas’s eyes flew open to land on the human he had pulled from hell.  
“Dean!” He scrambled off the crumpled hood and through the gaping hole of a windshield.  
Dean groaned again and reached a hand toward his voice. “Cas? Cas, buddy are you alright?”  
Cas grabbed the hand. “I’m fine, Dean.” He reached out with his fingers gingerly. “Let me-“  
Dean swatted his hand away. “Cas, your mojo.”  
He lowered his fingers. “Right…” He looked at the human, still buckled into the seat. He reached out to unbuckle it. Dean’s white shirt was stained red. He was bleeding from the head, but thankfully nowhere else.  
As he pulled Dean out of the now smoking car, he noted the small pained noises he tried to hide. Cas put him down and wiped his hand on his pant leg. “Where does it hurt?” He spoke as if to a young child, unsure what to do.  
“Right here.” Dean placed a hand over his chest and grinned at Cas. “Right in my heart.”  
“Dean, please.”  
“It’s true.” He smiled lopsided as his eyelids started drooping.  
Again, Cas couldn’t reply. Flashing lights beamed into his eyes. He looked up to find men swarming out of vehicles to run to him and Dean. He smiled down at Dean, who was now unconscious, then hoisted him up. “He’s hurt.”  
“You’re hurt, too, buddy.” A young woman replied. “Let Jake take him and we’ll get you situated.” A man came up to carry him away.  
Cas reluctantly gave him up. “Can I stay with him?” He asked.  
The woman beside him smiled. “We’ll follow him all the way to the hospital, he’ll be ok.” She took hold of his arm and lead him along. Cas stared at Dean all the way till they put him in the ambulance. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood, as was part of his pant leg.  
After that, everything was a whirl. He only paid attention when anyone mentioned Dean. Sam showed up at some time or another, but Cas only sent him for more information on Dean. Apparently, he had major bleeding in his right leg. They weren’t sure if he’d make it.  
He refused to be looked at till he saw Dean alive and well. He insisted he was fine till they went away. Every time someone came in his room at the hospital, he demanded to see Dean. Again and again he was turned down.  
Finally after what seemed like decades, a doctor finally came in. “Yes, you can see Dean. He’s finally out of surgery. He’ll be asleep, though. And a bit loopy when he wakes up.”  
Cas followed him hurriedly down the hall. Dean was his responsibility. He had let him down, let him get hurt. He felt guilty that he could not heal him. Nothing could tear his mind from the idea that he had been bleeding so much without his noticing. How he was almost dead.  
When they finally found his room, he rushed to Dean’s side. He looked pale, and asleep. Cas clutched his hand. “You’re alive!” He whispered, tears in his eyes. The first tears since he had been stripped of his angelhood.  
“Ouch, Cas!” Came meek reply. Dean’s head sort of flopped toward him and that same grin filled his face.  
“Dean!” He dropped his hand and resisted the urge to throw his arms around his neck. “The doctor’s said you shouldn’t be up yet.”  
“Even on drugs I only get four hours, Cas.” He reached his hand out again, and Cas immediately took it.  
Cas smiled and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes for about 5 billion years before Sam cleared his throat near the doorway. “I was going to come see my brother but if you two need a minute.” He trailed off, pointing and rotating his torso back toward the hallway.  
“Ruined the moment, Sammy. I was just about to make my big move on Cas here.” He winked at Cas.  
Sam scoffed. “And what would that be?”  
“This.” Dean grabbed Cas’s neck and pulled him in. He placed his lips mostly on Cas’s. Little bursts of lightning shot from the connected area and Cas wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He certainly had not felt anything akin when he kissed Meg. This was so much more… intense.  
He didn’t really get the chance to reciprocated, as Dean let go fairly quickly. He flashed his teeth over Cas’s shoulder. Cas turned to see Sam standing there, not looking amused.  
“Hello, Sam.” He said.  
Sam gave him a strange look. “Hey, Cas.” He looked back to Dean. “I’ll leave you to that.”  
“Cas, you ok?” Dean asked.  
“What, yes, I’m fine.” Cas looked down at Dean. “I….”


End file.
